onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Yonko War Part 3
'' The Big Mom Pirates sail forth n their large ship, which is about 3/4 the size of The Moby Dick.'' Tamago: Mama, Shizun Quad is in sight. We will arrive shortly. Big Mom: '''Hehahaha. Good... I can finally show that Straw Hat some real new World power. I'll make a meal out of all of his crew. '''Tamago: Yes, mama... Hm? Whats all the ruckus outside? *Suddenly, Bobbin runs into Big Moms cabin* Bobbin: Mama! We've run aground! Tamago: '''What? Run aground? But the island was barely in view when i walked out there. '''Bobbin: Not an island, an Iceberg! Tamago: Iceberg...?? Big Mom: Tamago, go fix it!! *Bobbin and Tamago run outside onto the deck* Pekoms: We've got company... 'Yonko War: Part 3: Calm Before The Storm' Atop a large iceberg sits former Admiral Aokiji, now known solely as Kuzan. Kuzan: '''Hey guys, headed somewhere..? '''Tamago: The hell are you doing here!? We have business as Shizun Quad! Kuzan: '''Sorry pal, tell the blimp in the back I can let you go any farther... ''Ice Age!!'' Kuzan freezes the front part of the ship, the ice freezing over the trio and other crew mate's feet, trapping them on the deck. '''Tamago: Shit! Bobbin grabs the sword from his back, preforming a circular slash around his body. He pulls himself out of the ice along with the chuck thats around his feet. He smashes his lower legs into the ground on deck, breaking his feet out, and quickly frees Tamago and Pekoms. Tamago: Oeuf Barre Oblique! Tamago sends a haki imbued oval shaped slash from his cane-sword at Aokiji Kuzan: Ice Ball Kuzan creates a ball of ice, that takes the slash for him. Pekoms and Tamago then jump off the deck, and using Geppo jump to either side of Kuzan. Kuzan: So.. you've learned some new tricks since we last met. Ice Block: Partisan! The ice-spears fly in both directions at the two, as Aokiji jumps forward to Bobbin. The spears hit Pekoms and Tamago, knocking them down onto the iceberg. Aokiji grabs Bobbin by the head and holds him above ground. Bobbin: No, stop! Kuzan: Ice Time. Kuzan freezes the short pirate, then throws him at the front wall of Big Mom's quarters. Big Mom's other crew mates begin shooting flintlocks, throwing swords, and attempting to attack Kuzan, with each weapon and attack just breaking his ice body. The door to Big Mom's quarters opens, revealing the shy, three eyed girl. ???: Uhm... excuse me, could you please quiet down.. You're bothering Mama... Kuzan: Well, if it isn't "Grim Premonition" Yeux. Its been a while. Yeux: Vice Admiral Kuzan... Kuzan: Ha ha.. I havent been called that in a long time... I'm just Kuzan now I suppose... I'm not with the Marines anymore, by the way. Don't you read the news? Yeux: Mama eats the morning paper with her breakfast.... I haven't read one in years.. Kuzan: Speaking of Linlin, I'd like to see her. Yeux: I'm sorry, Mr. Kuzan Mama is busy eating third lunch. Kuzan: I'll have to interrupt her meal then... Kuzan jumps in the air. Kuzan: Ice Block: Pheasant Beak! With this move, he blows a hole in the wall separating the deck and the captains quarters. Big Mom: God damn it all.... WHO THE HELL DID THAT? Oh... its you.. Kuzan: How's the meal, Linlin? Big Mom: You cocky little... *Big Mom gets up, breaking a hole in the ceiling* Big Mom: You can fight my subordinates, but when you interrupt my meal you've crossed the line, ice bastard!! Kuzan: '''I can't let you get to Shizun Quad, Linlin!! He jumps up, both arms made of ice, and clashes with Big Mom. -------------------------- '''Kid: Everything ready? Heat: '''Sure thing boss. '''Wire: Apoo say's nobody's come for him yet. We need to get there before that happens. Kid: Right. Set Sail! The Kid Pirates set sail, hoping to save their ally. ---------------------------------- Back at the Thousand Sunny, Robin is going through her books Robin: Its here somewhere Nami, I know it is. I've read about this island. Here! Nami: '''Shizun Quad? Why's it called that...? '''Robin: It says here that the island has four simultaneous seasons all happening at once at different parts of the island. Spring to the south, autumn to the west, winter to the north and summer to the east. Nami: '''Interesting... I wonder why Law wanted to meet here... '''Robin: Who knows? I hope you know who doesn't realize there's snow to the north... --------------------- Meanwhile, Luffy has wandered to another part of the island Luffy: Man, this snow is great!! Law picked a great island! Haha! ------------------------ Elsewhere on the island, Brook Usopp and Chopper have gotten lost in the southern forrest. Chopper: Now I know how Zoro feels... Usopp: Dammit.. which was was south again..? We got mixed up following that beetle... Brook: Oi, Usopp... did we pass this stump before? Usopp: '''Uh.. I dunno... Man we're lost.... '''Chopper: That smell! It smells delicious!! Brook: What? What is it? Chopper: Its.. I don't know.. I cant put my finger on it. But it smells great. Maybe some kind of fruit? Usopp: Lets check it out, lead the way, Chopper! Chopper goes reindeer form, and leads Brook and Usopp through the forest. leading to a different part where the tree's are slightly greener and there's less flowers. Chopper:.. There! In the hollow tree! Usopp: '''The hell? '''Brook: I wonder... Chopper quickly runs to the tree, back in hybrid form, and jumps in. As he jumps in, he falls down as if there were a tunnel under the tree. Usopp: Chopper!! Chopper: Woah.. Guys! There's a tunnel down here, we sh-- Suddenly a kairoseki net catches Chopper, dragging him down the tunnel Chopper: Aaghh... His voice fades.. Usopp: '''Chopper? Chopper you there?? Oh no.. '''Brook: '''We have to save him! '''Usopp: '''I uh... I think I might have forgotten something back at Sunny...? '''Brook: You really are the most cowardly person I've ever seen.... Usopp: Shut the hell up! I have cant go down mysterious holes disease! Brook pushes Usopp into the tree, and follows him in. Usopp: AGH! DAMMIT! Brook: '''Yohohoho! That was a good one! Sudenly, a net catches the two, dragging them down the tunnel. '''Usopp: Aw crap... this isn't going to end well, is it...? ------------------------------------------------- At Fishman Island, a miniature version of the Heart Pirates submarine has arrived at the port. The princes have come to welcome it. Ryuboshi: Do re mi fa so~! We've been expecting you, Heart Pirates! Penguin and Shachi come out of the sub and greet the princes. Shachi: Well, we're ready whenever Jinbe is. Manboshi: He's on his way here now, we're always excited to help the Straw Hats, mambo~! Behind them, the Ryugu ship lands and Jinbe emerges from it. Jinbe: Greetings all! Long time no see, Shachi and Penguin. Penguin: Hey, Jinbe! You can come with us in the sub, and send for your men when we need them. Jinbe: Sounds good. I've broken my ties with big mom so I'm sure she will want my head as well! Ha ha ha! Shachi and Penguin climb back in the sub, and wait for Jinbe to finish talking to the princes Fukaboshi: I'm worried about you Jinbe, all three of us are. Shirahoshi too. Its just like the war two years ago, anything could happen to you. Maybe you shouldn't go... Jinbe:... Listen, boys... This island is very important to me. If anything were to happen to me I would not be able to protect it. I wasn't hurt during the war two years ago, and I'll make sure the same happens this time as well. I'll be okay, don't worry. Jinbe steps into the sub, ans waves goodbye to the Princes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- On a cloudy island in the New World ???: Hey... Auger pass that grog..... Van Auger: Drinking too much will lead to bad health, Shot. Vasco Shot: Whatever *proceeds to chug booze* ???: '''Everyone! We're setting sail! We've pinpointed the Devil Fruit we've been after for a long time. '''Auger: Really, captain?? Blackbeard: '''Hell yeah! Burgess says he's got his sights on their ship! The Gomu Gomu no mi will be ours! Laffitte, get the ship ready! I want to leave three minutes ago! '''Laffitte: Aye aye, captain. Blackbeard: I'm coming for you, Strawhat!! ZEHAHAHAHA!! Category:Blog posts